lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1500
Report #1500 Skillset: Kata Skill: Concussion Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Jun 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: The concussion affliction currently causes many bouts of repeated amnesia and is cured with either myrtle or apply regeneration to head. Concussion in Kata, valleysmudge in Ecology, and telekinesis fling are the abilities I am aware of that can cause a concussion. Of these only concussion in kata causes it directly, the other two cause it by putting the target in the air and only cause a concussion if they lack the levitation defense. Concussions are not an overhaul affliction so I imagine that it will be removed. Kata is due for a rework so we do not need to directly replace concussion within that skill so this report will primary serve as a discussion of what should happen in the overhaul when a person is dropped from the sky without levitation 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Effects that cause concussion currently should instead cause two ticks of amnesia and then self cure. Two seconds is picked as the duration because it is the average of the myrtle cure and the regeneration cure. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Effects that cause concussion currently should instead cause amnesia and damagedskull. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Effects that cause concussion should instead cause damagedskull and a self-curing status that causes doublevision and flavour messages over time. Player Comments: ---on 6/5 @ 00:52 writes: I've always liked the idea of concussion - an aff that repeatedly re-amnesias, which messes with curing hugely, but isn't too overpowered. Or maybe it is could be, just that is super difficult to get (which balances it somewhat). But I guess I should be consistent in my hate for command denials - its probably a good time to lay concussion to rest, since it mostly only affects newbies who don't know how to handle it. I'd say solution 2. Maybe even remove the single amnesia. Alternatively, make concussion a 30s time-cured, otherwise incurable affliction that doesn't do anything except give a series of flavour-only RP messages while it is active, "You groan while you cradle your head as a debilitating pain lances through your cranium." "Your wobble unsteadily as the world spins around you." "The concussion you suffer from walks you straight into a wall - oh, no, it's the floor. You realise you've fallen onto the ground." Something like that. ---on 6/6 @ 09:21 writes: Expanding on the RP-message affliction, wasn't there a beta/trial affliction during the initial overhaul phase that gave you double vision/hearing as flavour? That could work as an effect (just throwing ideas out there!). ---on 6/6 @ 11:32 writes: I always seem to neglect the flavor side of things. I combined Lerad's and Raeri's suggestion into solution 3. ---on 6/6 @ 23:35 writes: I realized that I worded my problem statement poorly by saying that kata concussion was the only way to reliably cause concussion. I have amended the problem statement to hopefully be clearer. ---on 6/17 @ 22:56 writes: Solution 3. ---on 6/25 @ 18:30 writes: You missed Aeromancy Raise STaff and Shamanism Sky trance in abilities that can fling into the air. The only sky flings that exist alongside methods for stripping levitation are TK fling Psi - AlterAura and raise staff a prior use of raise staff. Both of these also give an effect when the target hits a ceiling, which I think is concussion too.